Los clientes de Neo Gokuraru.
by Ryu-kun
Summary: En realidad alterna, los niños no fueron al digimundo Algunos han muerto.. Neo gokuraku es la tienda de videos especiales(Solo para corazones puros), les renta tres videos a ciertos niños.. A Yamato, Koushiro y a Iori.. videos que cambiarán sus vidas
1. La tienda

Los clientes de Neo Gokuraru..  
By Ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 1.  
La tienda  
  
Aclaración Digimon y Video girl Ai no me pertenece.. pertenecen a Akiyoshi Hongo y Matsaku Katsura.. la única finalidad de este fic es divertir y no lucrar..  
  
Disfrútenlo..  
  
Yamato Ishida caminaba un poco triste..  
Este era el día mas triste del año.. y para acabar de rematar las cosas estaba lloviendo..  
  
Se sentía mal.. pues hacia mas de cuatro años... que su hermanito Takeru había muerto de Leucemia.. después de una larga convalecencia..   
  
Yamato lo había querido mucho.. Pero el había muerto.. recordaba haberlo cuidado con mucho cariño.. y lo había ayudado con tareas simples que no podía hacer con su enfermedad en sus últimos días.. como ir al baño o bañarse solo.. incluso lo ayudaba a vestirse..  
  
Cuando Takeru estaba muriendo.. le pidió un favor.. no querría morir..   
Pero iba a morir de todos modos..   
Así que le dijo.. que..  
Al menos ya había conocido al amor.. que moriría más tranquilo con un beso..  
Su primer beso..  
No beso de niños.. no.. él querría un beso de adulto.  
Pues nunca podría dárselo a nadie..  
Y se lo había pedido a él..  
A su hermano..  
Querría que él lo besará..  
Cuando le dijo esto tenía lagrimas en sus ojos..  
Yamato lo besó como él querría..  
Cuando terminó.. las lagrimas corrieron por las mejillas de su hermano y le dijo. "Gracias.. onichan.." y él murió segundos después..  
  
Yamato había sufrido mucho.. Después de ese día había estado casi sin fuerzas..   
  
Sin embargo Taichi..  
Su mejor amigo...  
Lo ayudó.. lo cuidó.. le ayudó a superar sus problemas a sonreír.. a recuperar de su soledad.. pues sus padres casi no estaban en casa..  
  
"Estúpido Tai" dijo mientras su lagrimas se confundieron con la lluvia...  
  
  
  
Por otro lado Koushiro Izumi caminaba con tristeza..  
  
Sus problemas eran fáciles de resolver.. y a la vez imposibles.  
Era adoptado..  
Pero se sentía no querido..  
Nunca conocería a sus verdaderos padres..  
Los que lo abandonaron..  
Los que lo dieron en adopción..  
No deseaba ser un accidente.. no deseado..  
Pero eso era..  
No podía ser otra cosa..  
O si no..  
¿Porque sus padres adoptivos le escondían la verdad?  
El los amaba mucho..  
Pero su secreto lo estaba consumiendo en vida..  
Sus lagrimas cálidas resbalaban por sus mejilla ante la lluvia fría..  
  
  
  
Iori Hida Caminaba detrás de ellos..  
  
El pequeño niño tenía el peso de la casa en sus hombros..  
Su padre..  
Su amado padre..  
Había sido herido mientras cumplía su oficio de policía..  
Sin embargo no había muerto..  
Pero había quedado imposibilitado para trabajar..  
No podía mover sus piernas o sus brazos..  
La situación en su casa era difícil con su abuelo y su madre trabajando..  
El tenía que cuidar a su padre..  
Iori no tenía ni un solo amigo que lo ayudará..  
Pues regresaba temprano a su casa y no asistía a las actividades de deportes.. Y casi nunca tenía el animo para platicar con alguien..  
Su padre estaba primero..  
Pero ya sentía el peso de la soledad en sus hombros..  
  
Yamato P.V.(Abreviación de Punto de vista)  
  
"Taichi.. porque tenías que aceptar ese reto.. porque tuviste que subir a esa torre de alta tensión?" pensó mientras recordaba como Taichi se subió a la torre..  
Y desde lo alto.. gritaba que él era el mejor.. pero perdió el equilibrio.. y cayó..  
Yamato no podía quitar de su mente el sonido que hizo la electricidad al pasar por el cuerpo de Taichi.. como él había muerto.. y nunca supo lo que el significaba para él..  
"No es justo" dijo en voz baja Yamato.  
  
Koushiro P.V.  
"Debo ser una escoria.. No merezco a mis padres adoptivos.. soy un cero a la izquierda.. ¿Cómo pueden quererme?" se dijo mientras trataba de dar un paso..  
  
  
Iori P.V.  
"Esta lluvia esta muy helada.. debo guarnecerme.. si me enfermo.. ¿Quién cuidará de Papá?" se dijo mientras miraba si había un lugar donde esperar a que pasará la lluvia..  
  
Un cálido resplandor iluminó la calle y los dos chicos y el niño vieron un establecimiento donde salía una corriente de aire cálido y confortable..  
  
Su cartel decía.  
Neo-gokuraku..  
Alquiler de películas..  
Abierto siempre..   
No cerramos nunca abierto todos los días del año  
Adelante..  
  
Ellos entraron al establecimiento al mismo tiempo..  
  
Una luz cálida los iluminó cuando entraron.. Un señor de edad avanzada los recibió..  
  
"Perdón por ensuciar el piso con agua" dijo Iori muy apenado..   
  
"No se preocupen.. aquí esta su credencial.. por favor espero que disfruten sus videos" dijo el señor con rostro amable.  
"¿Que clase de películas rentan aquí?" dijo Koushiro mientras veía los estantes.  
  
"Las mejores para el corazón.. los tres necesitaban mucho venir a esta tienda.. por favor.. escojan con cuidado.. la renta es gratis.. y la duración del video es indefinida... o hasta que acaben con su tristeza.. entonces los videos podrán regresar a Neo-Gokuraku.  
  
Los tres miraron los estantes.. Aquello parecía tan extraño.. pero algo en su interior parecía sentirse a gusto en esa atmósfera..  
  
Los tres recorrieron la tienda al final regresaron n poco decepcionados..  
  
El encargado vio sus cara de tristeza y luego les dijo.  
"No se preocupen.. llegaron tres nuevos videos.. y creo que les gustarán" les dijo mientras le daba a cada uno un video..  
  
En el de Yamato había un chico de cabello azul, que parecía estar en la secundaría.. y la portada decía.. "Sinceridad ante todo"  
  
El de Koushiro era un disco DVD y había un chico pelirrojo mas o menos de su misma edad. La portada decía.. "Amistad ante todo"  
  
Y finalmente el de Iori era de un niño rubio de unos 8 años.. sus ojos era azules y su mirada era inocente y llena de compasión.. La portada decía.. "Esperanza"  
  
Los tres chicos parpadearon durante un segundo y luego descubrieron que estaban en la calle... había dejado de llover y los tres se dirigieron hacia sus hogares.. sin dar crédito a lo que había pasado pues el local había desaparecido..  
  
En sus manos llevaban los videos y DVd..  
Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.. los estuches estaba brillando..  
  
Continuará..  
  
Comentarios..   
Yaoi.. y shonen Ai mas adelante.. por si algún despistado no se dio cuenta.. hay Yamajoe.. Daishiro.. y Takori.. y ninguno de ellos se conoce.. Lo del digimundo no ocurrió.. asi que sigamos.. 


	2. El niño que salió de la computadora

Los clientes de Neo Gokuraru..  
By Ryu-kun   
  
Capitulo 2.  
El niño que salió de la computadora.  
  
Aclaración Digimon y Video girl Ai no me pertenece.. pertenecen a Akiyoshi Hongo y Matsaku Katsura.. la única finalidad de este fic es divertir y no lucrar..  
  
Disfrútenlo..  
  
Iori Hida casi llegó sin resuello.. había corrido cuando dejó de llover y llegó al departamento de sus padres.. se limpió cuidadosamente el calzado y entró en la casa.  
  
"Papá.. Ya llegué" dijo mientras dejaba su mochila en el descanso y se quitaba los zapatos.. rápidamente le sacó todos los libros antes de que terminaran de mojar y se llevó la mochila al cuarto de lavado..   
  
Iori fue a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa y luego regresó a la sala.  
  
"¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?" preguntó su padre desde una silla de ruedas motorizada.  
  
Notas del autor  
*********************  
Es una de esas silla que tienen un motor y un centro de mando en una palanca que le permite maniobrarla para ir a muchas partes..   
*********************  
  
"Bien" dijo Iori mientras veía a su padre casi como temiendo no encontrarlo allí.  
"Okaasan ¿se fue hace mucho?" dijo Iori mientras lo miraba con aprensión.  
  
"No te preocupes Iori.. me las puedo arreglar muy bien un rato" le dijo mientras el chico lo miraba con ternura.  
  
Iori se acercó su padre, tomó una de las manos de su papá y la frotó contra su mejilla. Mientras lo miraba.. su padre movió un poco los dedos para darle un caricia a Iori en su mejilla y en su cabello.  
  
Había sido un milagro.. un centímetro mas.. y su padre hubiera muerto por esa bala.. Y sin embargo cada vez que lo veía era como si un pedazo de él hubiera muerto..   
  
Su padre ya no lo cargaba como antes.. ya no le daba una caricia o un beso de buenas noches en la frente.. sin embargo podía hablarle y este lo ayudaba con sus tareas.. y mas aun.. podía contarle cuentos antes de dormir..  
  
Sin embargo a veces sentía que su padre.. podía morir en cualquier minuto.. Un incendio o un terremoto.. o ambas cosas.. su padre no podía salir de su casa sin ayuda.. Iori sentía como lo necesitaba.. quería tener consuelo.. no soportaría perderlo..   
  
"¿Ya comiste?" le dijo Iori mientras miraba a su padre.  
  
"Si.." le dijo casi con tristeza.  
  
Para el señor Hida su único consuelo era que vería crecer a Iori.. El niño se veía muy sano y saludable.. Sin embargo no tenía amigos.. o no iba a los clubes de la escuela..  
  
Sin embargo era todo lo que un padre pudiera desear.. inteligente.. educado.. y con corazón cálido..  
  
El señor Hida movió su cabeza un poco y pudo ver algo resplandecer en el suelo junto a los libros de Iori  
  
"¿Rentaste un película?" le preguntó con calma mientras el chico lo miró un rato.  
  
"Si.. creo que si.. me la dieron gratis.. creo que es porque era uno de los primero.. o porque era mi primera renta" dijo Iori un poco indeciso al sentir algo nebulosa la mente.  
  
Como si hubiera olvidado como fue que llegó ese video a su mochila.. como si no supiera explicar de donde provenía.  
  
La tarjeta casi se cayó de su bolsillo cuando pensó en ella.. se la dio a su padre y fue por el Dvd..  
  
Su padre miraba la tarjeta la cual era casi como de metal y decía NeoGokuraku.. Admisión restringida.. solo personas de Corazón puro.  
  
Iori le mostró el video a su padre el cual vio el estuche..   
  
Un niño de ocho años.. cabello rubio.. camisa verde.. y sombrero verde muy extravagante como si fuera una especie de turbante árabe. En el centro de la camisa verde estaba un cometa.. como si fuera ascendiendo al cielo.. La mirada era tierna, dulce.. algo cálida.. como si estuviera llena de un sentimiento hermoso.  
  
Iori abrió el estuche adentro solo había un disco DVD.  
  
  
*********************  
Notas del autor  
Neo gokuraku se ha actualizado así que no se sorprendan.  
*********************  
  
"Bueno creo que la tendrás que ver en la computadora" le dijo su padre.. Porque como todas las computadoras con Windows 2000 tienen el DVD integrado.  
  
"¿Quieres verla conmigo?" le dijo Iori mientras su padre asintió.  
  
Ambos fueron a la computadora del cuarto de Iori. La central de la casa respondía a la voz, pero era mejor no saturarla con otras cosas.  
  
Iori Encendió la computadora y colocó el Cd en la ranura y este entró en el drive.  
  
Empezó a funcionar rápidamente.  
  
Inmediatamente en la pantalla apreció la imagen del chico de portada del CD.  
  
"Hola.." dijo mientras parecía mirarlos a los dos.  
"Mucho gusto mi nombre es Takeru Takashi" dijo mientras padre e hijo miraban el video.   
  
Les dio la impresión de que era uno de esos videos tontos donde la historia no era muy buena.  
  
"Parece que no la están pasando muy bien.. siento mucha tristeza en sus corazones" dijo mientras lo miró preocupados.  
  
Padre e hijo arquearon las cejas.  
  
"Bueno no se preocupen.. los ayudaré en lo que pueda.. espero que seamos muy buenos amigos" dijo mientras ponía su mano en la pantalla.  
  
"Ahora retrocedan un poco.. vamos.. retrocedan un poco o no respondo a las consecuencias" les dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
Iori se quedó allí mirando el extraño video.  
  
"¿Que película mas rara?.. ¿Será interactiva?" dijo Iori mientras el chico volvió a hablar.  
  
"Bueno si no te importa.. allí voy" dijo mientras una luz blanca salió del monitor.  
  
Un sentimiento los envolvió a ambos.  
  
Un sentimiento que no había cabida en ellos desde hace tiempo.. cálido y amable.. parecía que todo iba a estar bien.. Que todo se solucionaría.  
  
Iori sintió como algo pesado le oprimía el pie.  
  
Abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue a..  
El chico de la portada estaba frente a él.. muy cerca demasiado cerca.  
  
Casi como si fuera..  
  
"Hola disculpa si te pise pero es que no me diste espacio" dijo mientras se apartaba.  
  
El niño rubio empezó a ver sus piernas.. sus brazos y luego volteó para ver su espalda y luego el resto de su cuerpo.  
  
"Bueno creo que estoy completo.. Bueno como les dije antes mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi.. y soy un Video Kid" dijo mientras sonreía cálidamente.  
  
Padre e hijo seguían con los ojos saltados y la boca abierta.  
  
"Mmmm creo que están demasiados impactados para hablar" dijo el niño mientras soltaba la risa.  
  
Sobra decir que continuará  
  
comentarios:  
Bueno pues que le pareció este episodio.  
Escriban sus comentarios.. no se queden mudos. 


	3. Esto no puede estar pasando

Los clientes de Neo Gokuraru..  
By Ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 3.  
Esto no puede estar pasando.  
  
Koushiro regresó a su casa un poco mojado.  
Una vez que entró saludó a su mama.  
"Ya llegué, mamá" dijo mientras la señora Izumi, salía de la cocina.  
  
"Que bueno Koushiro" dijo mientras el chico la saludo de beso y luego se fue a su cuarto. En donde se puso a hacer la tarea.. y para variar en su computadora..  
  
Después de que terminó de hacerla se puso a contestar sus e-mails.  
Terminó como a las cuatro y media. Fue en ese momento que se percató del extraño DVD que había en su mochila.  
  
La imagen de un chico pelirrojo al igual que él.. y con unos gogles que parecía haberlos visto en algún lado..  
  
Con cuidado puso el DVD en su computadora portátil y le dio un clic al reproductor de DVD.  
  
En unos segundos apareció un chico como de unos 11 años, cabello rojizo, del mismo tono que el de Koushiro y ojos color chocolate. En sus ojos se podía ver una mirada inquieta.  
  
Además tenía puesta una camisa a rayas azules y un chaleco café.  
Una vez que pareció ver a Koushiro.  
  
"Hola" dijo mientras miraba con detenimiento a Koushiro.. específicamente lo estaba mirando con un ojo con aire inquisidor.  
  
"MMMmmhh parece que estas en un mal momento" dijo El chico mientras se arremangaba las mangas de su camisa a rayas..  
  
"No te preocupes yo te voy a ayudar.. ahora si me haces el favor de moverte un poco para que pueda salir" le dijo mientras se hacia un poco para atrás.  
  
"Creo que es un programa interactivo" pensó Koushiro mientras el otro desde una distancia algo lejos en el fondo de la computadora le decía.  
  
"Quítate o no respondo chisguete con sangre" dijo el chico mientras empezó a agarrar velocidad como para saltar.  
  
"Pero que idiotez..es chipote con sangre y.." Pero Koushiro no pudo decir nada mas pues una luz iluminó el motor como si fuera el faro de un ferrocarril. Y lo ultimo que supo fue que salieron dos manos del monitor.  
  
Segundos después estaba en el suelo..  
El chico de DVD estaba encima de él con sonrisa desvergonzada y actitud despreocupada.  
  
"Hola mi nombre Daisuke Motomiya" dijo cuando separó sus labios de Koushiro.  
Pues casi por accidente había caído sobre Koushiro y sin querer los labios de los dos se juntaron en un beso involuntario de ambos.  
  
Mientras Daisuke se levantaba un poco y para un tener un mejor apoyo, puso sus manos en los hombros de Koushiro.. pues en ese momento apenas se podía mantener en equilibrio y había muchas cosas regadas por el suelo incluyendo algunos vidrios de una vaso que se estrelló en el suelo.  
  
Koushiro esta mas rojo que una remolacha, además de la confusión.. y el shock..  
  
De pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió y entró su madre preocupada.  
  
"Koushiro ¿que pasó?" dijo la señora Izumi mientras entraba por la puerta. (Ni modo que por la ventana.. ayy que cosas escribo.. )  
  
Y francamente no es una posición que cualquiera deseará.. que su madre lo viera..  
  
Tirado en el suelo.. con un chico encima en una posición.. algo comprometedora.. y mas el hecho de que ambos eran chicos..  
  
Koushiro empezó a sentir pánico.. pues francamente parecía una escena Yaoi..  
  
Y sobra decir que continuará..  
  
Comentarios.. Dedica a Ariadna.. mmm mi primer Daishiro... pero.. ¿Será Yaoi?... mmm dejeme pensarlo.. he he he he he he he he he he he he he he he he he he he he he he he he he he he he he he he he he he he he he he he..(Risa diabolica o intento) 


	4. Alguien a quien le importa

Los clientes de Neo Gokuraru..  
By Ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 4.  
Alguien que le importa.  
  
Yamato caminaba con desgano.. casi sin fuerzas.. pues no tenía nada que hacer.. sus padres iban a trabajar hasta muy tarde y no tenía ganas de ir a una casa vacía.. así que mejor decidió salir a pasear y ver una película.  
  
Así que Yamato pasó un rato en la calles, mirando los aparadores y luego quiso ir al cine pero no le apeteció ninguna película que vio en cartelera.  
  
Resignado se retiró a su casa mientras aun era de día.  
Al pasar por el parque vio a dos chicos pelirrojos besándose o eso parecía..  
  
Desgraciadamente eso le recordó que Tai-chan y su hermanito estaban muertos..  
  
Cuando llegó a su casa el dolor de cabeza se le hizo insoportable.. parecía que estaba a punto de estallarle la cabeza..  
Seguramente la lluvia le hizo algo de daño.  
  
Sin embargo cuando legó a su casa se tomó una taza de chocolate caliente y unas aspirinas y con eso se sintió mejor.  
  
Se sentó a ver que había en la televisión de su cuarto sin prestarle mucho atención a sus libros y su mochila..  
  
Estaba con algo de sueño, cuando recordó el video que traía en la mochila.  
  
Lo sacó de la mochila y luego lo vio..  
"Con mi suerte.. de seguro es Hentai" dijo en voz baja al ver al joven de al menos 15 años que estaba en la portada.  
  
"Ja ja como si me asustara el Yaoi o el hentai" dijo Yamato mientras ponía la cinta en la video y le ponía play.  
  
Okay salteémonos a la parte de donde salen del Video Joe pues ya es muy conocido como salen de la pantalla o el monitor.  
  
"Ahh ah ahh ahahh" respiraba agitadamente Yamato.  
  
Su corazón latía a mil por hora..  
El chico del video..  
El chico del video..  
Esta frente a él.. y le estaba..  
Tomando la temperatura.. y le tomaba el pulso. Yamato estaba mas que confundido por lo que estaba viendo sus ojos azul celeste.  
  
Y mas mientras le preparaban un taza de chocolate caliente y una compresa fría en la frente mientras lo arropaban en su cama.  
  
(Estoy alucinando) pensó mientras veía al joven de cabellos azules y luego se sonrojaba.  
  
"No te preocupes solo es un pequeño resfriado.. y se te curará muy pronto" le dijo mientras lo veía con cariño paternal.  
  
Continuará.  
  
Comentarios.  
Ejem ejem.. Todavía no les dicho cual de estos tres chicos será el protagonista yaoi de este fics.. Así que no canten victoria por una Yamajoe o una daishiro.. o un takori.. todavía puedo dar sorpresas.. tal vez un daijoe o un joeshiro o joekeru en fin las ideas bullen en mi cabeza.. 


	5. Tu me importas.

Los clientes de Neo Gokuraru..  
By Ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 5.  
Tu me importas.  
  
Yamato estaba un poco adormilado cuando llegaron sus padres..  
El chico llamado Joe se presentó con ellos.  
  
"Mi nombre es Joe Kido y estoy aquí para ayudar a sus hijo Yamato" dijo mientras a la madre de Yamato se le iluminaron los ojos y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro así como un gran alivio.  
  
"¿Le vas a ayudar con sus estudios?" dijo en una expresión cercana al éxtasis.  
"Si.. si eso necesita le voy a ayudar con sus estudios" dijo Joe con calma y un tono de voz seguro.  
  
"¿Tienes donde quedarte?"dijo la madre de Yamato antes de que el padre de Yamato pudiera decir algo mas. "¿Vives en otro lugar?.. porque te puedes quedar aquí.  
  
"No.. pero tengo un lugar en"   
"Perfecto entonces te quedarás aquí con nosotros.. te puedes quedar en la habitación de Yamato" dijo Natsuko.  
  
Joe se disculpó para ir a por sus cosas al lugar donde vivía.  
  
Unas dos horas mas tarde Joe apareció con una caja y unas maletas con ropa.  
  
En la caja había libros de las materias que Yamato estaba cursando ese año y además una computadora portátil de color gris  
  
Yamato estaba en su cama un poco mareado pero sintiéndose mejor.  
Tomó el control de la video en el instante en que estaba entrando e iba presionar Stop.  
  
"Espera no presiones Stop" dijo Joe pero al decir esto Yamato presionó Slow Motion por error.  
  
Joe se movió en cámara lenta y se tropezó incluso en ese momento cayó en cámara lenta.  
  
Yamato presionó Rew y Joe retrocedió.  
Yamato divirtiéndose un poco presionó Play y Joe regresó a la velocidad normal.  
  
"No hagas eso.. si lo haces puede dañar la cinta y a mi también" dijo mientras le quitaba el control remoto.  
"Mientras no presiones Stop.. me puedo quedar hasta que.. bueno ya sabes" le dijo mientras le quitaba las pilas al control remoto.  
  
"Y ahora es tiempo de que te actualices con tus estudios" dijo Joe mientras le puso enfrente un libro de matemáticas.  
  
"¿Que esto?" dijo Yamato mientras miraba el libro.  
"Es hora de que actualices.. tu madre ya me ha dado tus calificaciones y estas muy atrasado en tus estudios" dijo en un tono de voz muy preocupado.  
  
Yamato lo miró un rato antes de abrir el libro.  
Por alguna razón el tono preocupado de la voz de Joe lo había hecho sentir extraño.  
  
Un poco más tranquilo empezó a escuchar a Joe mientras le explicaba los pormenores del álgebra.  
  
Por primera vez estaba prestando atención en lo que le decían.  
siempre había tenido presente a su hermanito en su mente y en su corazón.. Asegurándose de que todavía estuviera vivo en su interior.  
  
Pero esta vez.. era como si.. Su hermanito se hubiera ido.. a otro lado. Se sentía vació por dentro.. pero al mismo tiempo.. sentía que lo estaban ayudando..  
  
Joe lo miraba como lo miraba su hermano.  
Con cariño, preocupación, con voz suave y tranquilizadora.   
  
Yamato en su interior sintió algo cálido.  
"Así se debió haber sentido Takeru cuando estaba conmigo" pensó Yamato mientras las lagrimas lo traicionaban.  
  
"¿Que te pasa?" dijo Joe muy preocupado por Yamato.  
  
"Nada" dijo Yamato mientras apartaba las lagrimas de su rostro.  
"¿Piensas en tu hermano?" dijo Joe mientras Yamato lo miraba casi con sorpresa.  
  
"¿Cómo lo sabes?" le preguntó.  
  
"Miras mucho tiempo esa fotografía" dijo mientras señalaba a un niño rubio con gorra verde.. Se veía muy delgado.. y algo enfermo pero sonreía al estar en brazos de un Matt mas joven.  
  
"Hace tiempo que murió" dijo Joe al mirarla con detenimiento. Tomó las fotos en sus manos.  
  
"No te importa" dijo Yamato casi con enojo en su voz.  
  
Las acciones de Joe casi hicieron que Yamato perdiera la razón.  
  
Con algo semejante al desprecio lanzó la fotografía al cesto de basura.  
  
Yamato se levantó dispuesto a golpearlo.  
Pero el otro hizo que se cayerá al suelo al simplemente empujarlo. En el suelo, Joe le puso la rodilla en la espalda.  
  
"Suéltame maldito" dijo mientras sus lagrimas lo traicionaban.  
  
Joe no respondió.. "Eres un maldito.. Takeru era todo lo bueno y puro que ha existido en mi vida" dijo mientras se zafó y trató de golpearlo.  
  
Una cachetada lo hizo caer al suelo.  
  
"¿Y así es como guardas su recuerdo?" le dijo Joe mientras lo miraba al suelo.  
  
"¿Que?"  
  
"Mírate.. ya han pasado años de la muerte de tu hermano.. y todavía lo lloras como un bebe.. ¿No te das cuenta de cuanto daño te haces a ti mismo?" le dijo Joe mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos.  
  
Yamato no podía sostener la mirada Joe.  
"¿Te divierte el impedir que tu hermano no se vaya?.. Te divierte hacer que el mire hacia atrás?.. ¿Crees que es feliz viendo llorar.. solo porque ha muerto?" le dijo con una voz llena de reproche.  
  
"Mírate.. ni siquiera puede llamarte vivo.. estas mas muerto que tu hermano.. Si te mueres, nadie te extrañará.." le dijo Joe mientras el otro cerró sus ojos llenos de impotencia al oír la verdad desnuda.  
  
"¿Que te importa?" le gritó mientras empezaba a llorar.. Exactamente igual a como lloraba su hermanito.  
  
Joe lo sujetó de los brazos y lo acercó a su pecho.  
  
Yamato sintió la sangre correr por las manos de Joe.. Escuchó el latir de su corazón cerca del suyo.  
Un alivio fresco y confortable le invadió..  
  
"Takeru te amaba.. porque le dabas este sentimiento.. todo el tiempo se lo dabas.. Por eso te amaba mucho.. Por eso te pidió que lo besarás.. un beso de amor.." le dijo en un susurro apenas audible.  
  
"¿Como?"  
  
"¿Cómo crees que se siente el espíritu de tu hermano al verte tan triste?" le dijo mientras Yamato abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.  
  
"¿Crees que su espíritu puede descansar al verte tan triste?.. el te amaba y deseaba tu felicidad.. ¿No podrías al menos intentar vivir un poco?" le dijo mientras Yamato escondía su cara en la camisa de Joe.  
  
"Yo.."  
  
"Shhh esta bien.. tu hermano te quiere.. y no desea verte tan triste.." le dijo Joe mientras Yamato se sentía reconfortado en brazos de este extraño..  
  
"Por eso lancé su foto a la basura.. Es casi lo mismo que has estado haciendo con tu vida.. Yamato.. Y tu hermano que tanto te amó.. no querrá verte tan triste.. Ya es tiempo de que te levantes.. Estaré a tu lado todo el camino que te tome.. no pierdas los ánimos" le dijo Joe mientras Yamato lo miraba con ojos llorosos..  
  
"¿Quién eres?.. ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de mi y de mi hermano?" dijo Yamato al verlo.  
  
"Estoy aquí para ayudarte.. no tengas miedo" le dijo Joe mientras Yamato cerraba sus ojos.. y se dejaba arrullar en brazos de Joe.  
  
Un recuerdo de cuando arrullaba a su hermano.. y entonces.. supo cuanto lo amaba su hermano.. Lo amaba demasiado.. porque le daba paz.. cuando parecía no haber esperanza.. Valor cuando tenía miedo.. Y al final con el beso que le dio en los labios.. le dio todo su amor fraterno..  
  
Continuará..  
Comentarios: Sigo sin saber cual es la pareja Yaoi. 


	6. Relajate y lo disfrutarás..

Los clientes de Neo Gokuraru..  
By Ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 6.  
Relájate y lo disfrutarás..  
  
  
"Hola mi nombre es Daisuke Motomiya.. Estoy aquí para secuestrar a su hijo.. y llevarlo a ver unas películas.. perdón por haber entrado sin permiso a su casa.. pero debo sacar a Koushiro de la cueva.. digo si no le molesta" dijo Daisuke en un tono de voz despreocupado..  
  
La señora Izumi parpadeó unos segundos.  
(¿Koushiro tiene un amigo?) pensó casi con una gran alegría.  
  
Koushiro en ese momento se había levantado para protestar.. pero Daisuke le estaba aplicando un candado chino al cuello y no podía hablar.  
  
(Se llevan tan bien) pensó mientras su hijo trataba de liberarse dándole unos golpes a las costillas a Daisuke.  
  
"C. c.. c.. reo que no hay problema" dijo la señora Izumi todavía impresionada.  
  
"perfecto.. lo traeré a las diez de la noche.." dijo Daisuke mientras soltaba al pobre de Koushiro y este jalaba aire para sus pulmones.  
  
Antes de que pudiera protestar Daisuke lo tomó de la cintura y se lo llevó de allí.. Como si fuera un gran oso de peluche..  
  
Todo fue tan rápido que Koushiro apenas pudo protestar..  
  
Ni siquiera pudo decirle algo a su padre cuando pasaron a su lado..  
  
"Ehhh ¿Pasa algo querida?" dijo mientras miraba como Daisuke se llevaba a Koushiro.  
  
"Ehh no nada.. solo que un amigo de Koushiro vino a invitarlo a ver una películas" dijo la madre del chico.  
  
El señor arqueó una ceja al oír semejante comentario..  
  
"Dijo que regresaban a las diez de la noche" dijo la señor mientras contenía las lagrimas..  
  
"Calma" dijo mientras la abrazaba.  
  
"Creí que no tenía ningún amigo en la escuela.. y de pronto llega este Daisuke.. Si los hubieras visto jugar.. era como esos chicos que juegan en el parque a las luchas" dijo la madre de Koushiro.  
  
"No sé como no lloré allí mismo" dijo mientras su esposo la abrazaba tiernamente.  
  
"Si lo sé.. a veces pensaba que se iba suicidar.. no se por que se ha puesto tan distante estos últimos años" dijo el señor Izumi.  
  
"¿Crees que sepa que es adoptado?" dijo la señora Izumi entre sollozos.  
"No lo sé.. creo que ya lo sabe.. ahora que lo dices.. ha estado distante estos últimos años.. tal vez ya sea tiempo de hablar con él" dijo su padre.   
  
  
Mientras con Daisuke & Koushiro.  
  
El chico lo había llevado al parque en donde lo liberó.  
"Bien ¿Que películas vamos a ver?" dijo Daisuke.  
  
"Oye que te traes.." dijo Koushiro mientras se liberaba del abrazo de Daisuke.  
  
"Vamos.. si ni siquiera sales a afuera de tu casa.. estas mas pálido que un fantasma.." dijo Daisuke mientras lo miraba con detenimiento.  
  
"Además de que necesitas otro tipo de ropa" dijo Daisuke mientras miraba el pantalón escolar de Koushiro.  
  
"¿Dime quien eres?" le exigió Koushiro ya a punto de perder la paciencia.  
  
"Soy Daisuke Motomiya.. ya te lo dije.. soy un video boy y mi misión es ayudarte en tus problemas.. Así que seré tu amigo hasta que puedas resolver tus problemas.." le dijo Daisuke mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.  
  
"Además que me tu me debes un favor muy grande" le dijo Daisuke mientras lo miraba muy ofendido.  
  
"¿Que yo te debo un favor?" dijo Koushiro muy ofuscado.  
"Si.. te robaste mi primer beso.. y eso no te lo perdonaré y haré pasar un ridículo cuando menos lo esperes" le dijo Daisuke con mirada dolida.  
  
"¿Que? yo nunca te he besado" dijo Koushiro a la defensiva.  
  
Daisuke lo tacleo en ese instante y Koushiro cayó al suelo con Daisuke encima.  
  
"¿Recuerdas esto?" le dijo mientras acercaba su labios a los de Koushiro y lo besa tiernamente.  
  
Koushiro abrió sus ojos desorbitadamente..  
  
Continuará  
Comentarios.. ¿Insisto cual es el yaoi?.. que alguien me lo diga.. :p 


	7. Estoy aqui para ayudarte a ser feliz..

Los clientes de Neo Gokuraru..  
By Ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 7.  
Estoy aquí para ayudarte a ser feliz..  
  
Yukio Oikawa caminaba hacia el departamento de su amigo Hiroki Hida.  
  
Francamente no le gustaba la atmósfera deprimente que había en la casa. sobre todo cuando llegaba el hijo de Hiroki..  
  
Pero el no se preocupaba por eso.. Visitar a Hiroki era importante.. muy importante.. durante sus visitas Hiroki se relajaba mucho..   
  
Pero le desagradaba la mirada de Iori.. Como si fuera a dañar a Hiroki. Era su mejor amigo.. como le iba a hacer daño..  
  
Yukio sacó el juego de llaves que le había dado Hiroki.. y abrió la puerta de la casa..  
  
No había nadie en el vestíbulo..  
Oyó voces que se dirigía a unos de los cuarto y fue hacia allá.  
  
En cuanto abrió la puerta una luz blanca inundó la habitación..  
Un sentimiento de paz, cariño y amor se sintió en el aire.. Era un sentimiento muy placentero.  
  
Cuando la luz empezó a disminuir Yukio vio a una figura pequeña salir del monitor de la computadora y caer casi al lado del hijo de Hiroki.  
  
El niño rubio empezó a ver sus piernas.. sus brazos y luego volteó para ver su espalda y el resto de su cuerpo.  
  
"Bueno creo que estoy completo.. Bueno como les dije antes mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi.. y soy un Video Kid" dijo mientras sonreía cálidamente.  
  
Padre, hijo y amigo seguían con los ojos saltados y la boca abierta.  
  
"Mmmm creo que están demasiados impactados para hablar" dijo el niño mientras soltaba la risa.  
  
  
Segundos después Hiroki y Yukio reaccionaron.  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... sugoi" dijeron Yukio y Hiroki al ver a Takeru.  
  
"¿Eres un VideoKid?" dijeron lo dos con los ojos llenos de alegría, entusiasmo.. Después de la breve explicación de Takeru.. Era como si fueran dos niños a los que les acaban de decir que la navidad se acaba de adelantar dos meses.  
  
"Si" dijo con una sonrisa cálida.  
  
"Waaaaaaaa" dijeron los dos mientras un sorprendido Iori que apenas reaccionaba.  
  
"Pero que ambiente más deprimente" dijo Takeru mientras se acercaba a la ventana.  
El chico descorrió las cortinas mientras la luz entraba a raudales.. Un arco iris estaba en pleno cielo.  
  
"Oigan afuera esta hermoso.. ¿No creen que deberíamos salir a dar una vuelta?" dijo Takeru mientras Iori iba a responder que no.  
  
"Por supuesto que Si" dijo Yukio mientras ponía sus manos en la silla de ruedas de Hiroki.  
  
Antes de que Iori pudiera recuperar el habla..  
Yukio ya estaba sacando a su padre por la puerta.. Adelante iba el niño con el extraño sombrero..  
  
"Pero.. pero.." iba balbuceando Iori.  
  
Takeru que era el nombre del chico, regresó por él y lo tomó de la mano y lo empezó a conducir fuera del departamento.  
  
Mientras Yukio le ponía una impermeable a Hiroki..  
Ellos dos estaban hablando muy entusiasmados.  
"Crees que venga del mundo que soñábamos cuando éramos niños" dijo Hiroki.  
  
"Salió de una computadora.. no es obvio" dijo Yukio mientras miraba como el otro niño estaba haciendo que Iori se pusiera un impermeable a la fuerza.  
  
"¿Que estas haciendo? mi padre no puede salir.. esta muy enfermo" le dijo mientras trataba de hacer que no sacarán a su padre de su casa.  
  
"Si es cierto.. lo mantienes enfermo" dijo Takeru mientras lo miraba a la cara.  
"Créeme les hará mucho bien, si salen los dos.. juntos como familia" le dijo Takeru mientras sus ojos azules se fijaban en los ojos verdes de Iori.  
  
"Confía en mí.. Iori.. Yo nunca les haría daño.. vine a ayudarlos" dijo mientras Iori le miraba casi como si estuviera en otro mundo.  
  
El cálido aliento de Takeru le dio en la cara cuando se abrió la puerta.  
  
Takeru lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta donde estaba su padre y Yukio. Los cuales estaban impacientes.  
  
"Bueno antes que nada vamos a divertirnos un rato.. y vengo de un lugar donde las computadoras formaron un nuevo mundo.. mi misión es ayudarlos a ser felices.. " dijo Takeru mientras hacia que Iori se colocará atrás de la silla de ruedas, para que la empujará hacia le elevador.  
  
"Vamos.. es hora de que padre e hijo salgan a pasear.. Como antes" dijo Takeru mientras le daba un empujón a Iori.  
Un pequeño paso y estaban afuera.  
  
Iori estaba temblando con cada paso que daba.. Le daba la impresión de que arruinaría las cosas y su padre terminaría lastimado..  
  
"Adelante" le dijo Takeru mientras le ponía su mano en el hombro.  
"El señor Oikawa y yo estamos a tu lado.. No dejaremos que nada malo les pase" le dijo Takeru al oído mientras sus manos le daban un masaje en los hombros al pobre chico.  
  
Iori sintió el cálido aliento su oreja pasando por su cuello en donde le hizo cosquillas. Las manos de Takeru eran cálidas y sonrosadas y le dieron seguridad al sostenerlo con fuerza.  
  
Iori dio un paso mas seguro mientras tragaba saliva.  
Iba a salir de paseo.. Con su padre.. De nuevo.  
  
Las lagrimas acudieron a sus ojos..  
"No será como antes" dijo en voz baja mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara.  
  
Oikawa sujetó la silla de ruedas mientras Takeru le daba un abrazo a Iori.  
"SHH cálmate.. estaremos a tu lado y cuidaremos a tu padre.." le dijo mientras sus manos tocaban sus mejillas y forzaban a Iori a mirarlo a los ojos.  
  
En donde se quedó inmóvil mirando las pupilas azules de Takeru.  
  
"Vamos al parque con tu padre.. no muchos niños tienen ese privilegio.." le dijo mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.  
  
"Todo estará bien" le dijo mientras lo sostenía de la cintura.  
  
Continuará.  
Comentarios: Insisto veo Yaoi por todo el fic. y se supone que solo una pareja debe ser la yaoi. 


	8. perversión

Los clientes de Neo Gokuraru..  
By Ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 8.  
Perversión..  
  
Daisuke fue empujado pro todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir Koushiro en ese momento. La cual fue bastante impreisonante para un chico de 13 años que no hacía mucho ejercicio.  
  
"Ese será el castigo cada vez que no me hagas caso.. te besaré en publico" dijo Daisuke mientras sonreía maliciosamente.  
  
"Eres un.."  
  
"La palabras que buscas es bastardo o hijo de toda tu recontra" pero daisuke no pudo continuar.  
"ARRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHH" gritó Koushiro de la desesperación.  
  
"Claro solamente me podían pasar estas cosas a mí.. ¿Porque no tocó una linda chica en lugar de ti?" dijo Daisuke con una expresión dolida en su voz.  
  
"Ehh" dijo un sorprendido koushiro.  
"Claro.. y es que tu eres odioso" dijo Daisuke mientras le mostraba la lengua.  
"QUE" dijo Koushiro empezando a molestarse.. la venas empezaron a sobresalir en su sienes.  
  
"Si lo que oyes odioso" repitió Daisuke.. dichas palabras golperaron a koushiro como si fuera un muro de ladrillos.  
"Yo no soy odioso.. tu eres el odioso y además actuas de una manera infantil" dijo Koushiro muy molesto.  
  
"Ahh y además de eso eres un cobarde redomado" dijo Daisuke seguro de si mismo.  
"No es cierto"Dijo Koushiro a la defensiva.  
"Si es cierto"  
"Que no" dijo Koushiro mientras empezaba amolestarse con el chico.. tan exaltado estaba que no recordaba lo que lo llevó a esa situación momentos antes.  
  
"Muy entoces te reto a que beses a la primera chica que pase por el parque" dijo Daisuke mientras se acercaba a la camino principal.  
  
"Debes de hacer de una manera firme y sorpresiva.. DE una manera como esta" dijo Daisuke mientras abordaba a una indefensa chica que iba pasando por allí.  
  
El beso fue de lo mas apasionado sofocante.. erotico.. mmm ¿Ya dije apasionado?.. ahh.. fue de los besos que solo se pueden dar en un momento fugaz y febril..  
Lleno de pasión, hormonas y deseo.  
  
Koushiro se quedó allí obervando todo eso con la boca abierta.  
  
Segundos después la liberó a la chica la cual cayó al suelo visiblemente sonrojada y de alguna manera feliz.  
  
"Yeacckkk.." dijo Daisuke al ver como la chica vestía ropas un poco masculinas.. y además al parecer había un sospechoso olor a alcohol en su aliento.  
  
"Uff" dijo Daisuke muy rojo.. y no por la verguenza.. "Eso estuvo muy intenso.. a ver quiero ver si puedes superar eso" dijo Daisuke mientras miraba que una segunda chica pasaba por allí.  
  
Koushiro por un instante pensó que todo eso era ridiculo.. que no tenía porque hacerlo.. no debía..  
(Entonces porque me siento tan emocionado) pensó mienras sentía cosquillas en las manos en los pies.. en todo el cuerpo mientras sentía como todos sus centros nerviosos estaban sobre cargados con exaltación.  
  
Cuando saltó(Si saltó esa fue la palabra) Y la tomó porsu brazos no pudo evitar sentir la fragancia de la chica mientras se acercaba torpemente al su rostro.  
  
El se forzó a besarla con algo que era pura adrenalina pura.. La sensación del peligro inminente.. la sorpresa.. los latidos violentos del corazón de ambos.. la forma en como sus labios se movían en un hambriento juego de placer que nunca había experimentado..  
  
De pronto Koushiro ya no supo que o quien estaba besando a quien.. El beso se prolongo un rato mas.. fue demasiado invasivo.. sintiendo cada parte de su boca Koushiro se sintió com si estuviera siendo horneado vivo en un caldero.  
  
Sinembargo la necesidad de respirar por parte de ambos hizo que rompieran el beso.  
  
Los dos se miraron durante un rato bastante incomodo.. La cachetada se tardó un poco en venir.. un minutos después de lo acostumbrado.  
  
La chica en cuestión corrió unos metros y luego vlteó para ver a Koushiro unos instante mientras lo veía detenidamente.  
Su larga cabellera color castaño lleno de estrallitas volaba junto al aire que soplaba suavemente.  
Solo estaba mirandolo sonrojado y apenas se notó la pequeña sonrisa que salió de sus labios antes de darse vuelta completamente roja.  
  
Daisuke se acercó al chico rojo de verguenza exitación y otras cosas.  
"Bien hecho matador" dijo mientras fingía un acento español.  
"Conmigo a mi lado todas se te derretiran a tus pies" dijo Daisuke mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda.  
"Oye no te me acerques" le dijo mientras se alejaba un poco.  
"Ven yo invitó vamos al cine" le dijo Daisuke mientras lo agarraba de un brazo.   
"Y allí te comento unas tacticas de seducción buenisimas" dijo Daisuke sin el menor empacho.  
"¿Que?"  
"Vamos si se ve que te gustó.. ven yo te voy a enseñar a divertirte" le dijo Daisuke mientras lo hacia caminar.  
"O si no te besaré en publico.. no mejor e besaré frente a esa chica que se te quedó viendo.. y creeme cuando una chica se te queda viendo así.. significa algo" dijo Daisuke muy sonriente.  
  
"Estas loco" le dijo Koushiro ya mas calmado.  
"Poquito" dijo Daisuke mientras hacia que koushiro entrará en un cine a regaladientes.  
  
Koushiro con tanta emoción en su vida se le había olvida preguntar de donde venía Daisuke y lo mas importante.. de donde había salido.  
  
Continuará.  
Comentarios..  
Se que me tarde pero es que es dificil continuar cuando tengo tantos fics inconclusos... T_T apenas termino uno y hago otros dos mas.. :P Dedicado a Ariadna, a Mi_Koushiro_yamato, umi, cerberusmon, Arcanine, y otras.. 


	9. Cena

Los clientes de Neo Gokuraru..  
By Ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 9.  
Cena..  
  
Yamato despertó cuando un aroma extraño empezó a colarse por entre las rejillas de la puerta de su habitación.  
  
Lentamente el aroma empezó a inundar la casa.  
Natsuko su madre salió de cuarto donde estaba escribiendo un articulo.. Su esposo que estaba tomando un refrescante baño no pudo evitar salir de allí tambien.  
  
Los tres se dirigieron hacia la cocina dominado por el suave aroma.  
  
"Huele a pastel de fresas" dijo el padre de Yamato.  
  
"Y a tallarines italianos con queso parmesano" dijo natsuko mientras dejaba que su boca se hiciera agua.  
  
"Huele a carne para asar con ajo, sal, pimienta, orégano.. y con salsa para carnes" dijo Yamato medio extasiados.  
  
Como toda familia que trabaja hasta muy tarde.. ellos rara vez cocinaban o comían temprano.  
  
El aroma de la comida hizo que dejarán lo que estaban haciendo para dirigirse a la cocina en medio de los aromas dominantes de la cocina.  
  
Ante ellos estaba un mesa puesta implacablemente con la comida que habían estado olfateando con tanta intensidad.  
  
"Ahh que bueno que vinieron.. ya los iba a llamar.. como todos estaban ocupados creía que les vendría bueno cenar temprano" dijo Joe el cual andaba con un delantal de cocina.  
  
Había tallarines en al mesa, tepanyaki y de postre un pastel de fresas.  
  
La familia se quedó allí con los labios abiertos y una gran gula en su bocas.  
  
"Por favor coman que hay suficiente para todos" dijo Joe mientras la familia tomaba asiento en la mesa. Incluso había cervesa para el padre de Yamato. Y el Jugo favorito de Yamato y su madre.  
  
"Gracias" dijeron todos algo semejante al extasis al probar la comida. Los ojos de los tres lagrimearon al probar el primer bocado de comida.  
  
Ninguno de los miembros de la familia quiso decirle que Joe cocinaba como un chef de 5 estrellas pero lo pensaban y nodejaban de alabar la cocina del chico.  
  
Finalmente ellos terminaron de cenar para su pesar y estuvieron satisfechos de haber comido bastante alimentos deliciosos.  
  
Joe simplemente lo miraba muy contento a todos.  
"Que bueno que les gustó" dijo joe mientras miraba a todos con bondad en su corazon.  
  
"Eres muy bueno" dijo Natsuko.  
"Si.. lo aprendí en la casa" dijo joe mientras sonreía.  
"Parece que cocinas como chef" dijo Yamato un poco extrañado de decir esas palabras.  
  
"No es para presumir pero he tenido clases y cursos para estar a la altura de un chef de 5 estrellas" dijo Joe.  
  
"Deverias de tener un restaurante" le dijo Yamato mientras su padre asentía muy complacido de que su hijo tuviera tan buen ejemplo.  
  
Las cosas en la casa estabn de por si muy extrañas desde la llegada del chico. Como si el fuera parte de la familia.  
  
En otro lado de la ciudad.  
  
Iori iba atrás de la comitiva formada por su padre, el señor Oikawa y el chico de nombre takeru lo hacía sentirse excluido.  
  
Su padre era solo de él.. solamente suyo y no de esos desconocidos. En sus ojos las lagrimas luchaban por no salir de sus mejillas.  
  
Él no querría admitir que era posible que le estuvieran quitando el cariño de su padre.. no eso no era verdad..  
  
"No puede ser cierto" se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja mientras se detenía.  
"Nos vamos" oyó una voz en su oido mientras el calido aliento contrastaba con la fría brisa del mar y de la lluvia.  
  
El chico rubio estaba atrás de él y lo había abrazado como solo lo hacen lo niños inocentes. El abrazo en sí era lleno de afecto.  
  
Las manos de Takeru se posaron en los hombros de Iori mientras hacían que caminará hacia el frente con paso vacilante.  
  
Los cuatro llegaron a la casa de los Hida exactamente a las nueve de la noche. Justo a tiempo para recibir el cálido y confortable recibimiento de un abuelo molesto y una madre a punto de cometer infanticidio.  
  
"¿donde estabs Iori que no sabes que tu padre esta enfermo?.. si seguro que fue idea de este tarado que tiene como amigo tu padre" empezó la señora Hida muy enojada con el chico y más con Oikawa al cual consideraba un vago.  
  
"Err hola" dijo Takeru el cual salió de atrás de ambos.  
"Ehh ¿Quien eres tu?" dijo la señora Hida al ver al chico rubio.  
"Hola mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi y soy su nuevo inquilino" dijo el niño mientras saludaba efusibamente la mano de la señora Hida. Y sin soltarla mientras sonreía cálidamente.  
  
"¿No han llegado mis cosas?" preguntó el niño mientras miraba los alrededores de la habitación.  
  
"¿ehh que cosas?" preguntó la señora Hida fuera de guardia.  
"Entrega especial de mensajeria DHL" dijo una persona que traía varias cajas en un diablito.  
  
"Ayy que bueno ya llegarón" dijo Takeru muy emocionado mientras miraba las cajas. "Bueno creo que no le he dado el dinero de mi alquiler" dijo Takeru mientras le daba un sobre blanco a la señora Hida.  
  
"Son 18,000 yens.. creo que cubre los gastos de mi estadía aquí.. al menos a la quincena" dijo Takeru mientras en ese momento llegó el cartero con varias cartas.  
  
Yukio y Hiroki estaban sorprendido por las cosas como estan sucediendo y más porque llegaron los papeles diciendo que Takeru iba a estar en el mismo salón que Iori.  
  
Las cosas sucedieron a una rápidez vertiginosa. Finalmente la señora Hida aceptó a Takeru como huésped sobre todo porque necesitaban el dinero.  
  
Después de un cena algo tensa en donde Oikawa ordenó comida china para llevar para todos. Iori estaba poniendose su piyama mientras se sentía muy extraño. Después de darles las buenas noches se fue a su cuarto a dormir.  
  
Unos minutos después llegó Takeru con un futon en para dormir en la misma habitación de Iori.  
  
"Espero que no te importe compartir la misma habitación que nmi hijo" dijo la señora Hida un poco tensa por las sorpresas del día.  
"No hay problema.. si eso no molesta a Iori-kun" dijo Takeru mientras Iori se sonrojó en su cama.  
"No hay problema" dijo iori al sentir la mirada de su madre en la nuca.  
  
"Bueno si necesitas algo.. avisanos" dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.  
  
Iori cerró sus ojos mientras oía como el futón er apuesto en el piso. y un poco después la luz se apagó dejandolo en un incomodo silencio.  
  
Unos momentos después las sabanas de su cama fueron levantadas y notó como Takeru se introdujó en ella.  
  
Iori le estaba dando la espalda y sintió como los brazos de Takeru lo abrazaban por el estomago mientras sus piernas abrazaban una de las suyas.(Clásico abrazo de un niño que busca afecto)  
  
Iori cerró sus ojos al sentir el calor del otro cuerpo a su alrededor. Unas palabras fueron susurradas a sus oídos.  
"Esto aquí para ayudar" fueron las palabras de Takeru mientras iori sintió sueño y se hundió en un sopor.  
  
Desde esa noche él nunca se había sentido tan protegido como cuando Takeru lo abrazaba con esa ternura que lo derretía.  
  
Iori durmió esa noche en brazos de un desconocido niño.. y por primera vez desde el accidente de su padre se sintió con esperanza.  
  
Mientras en la calle.  
Daisuke caminaba con paso más o menos intranquilo.  
"Vamos si no fue tan grave" dijo el chico mientras Koushiro venía muy atrás.  
  
Con dificultad llegaron al departamento de los Izumi a las 10:00 pm. Los señores Izumi estaban esperendo en la puerta un poco molestos.  
  
"Err hola disculpen por la tardanza pero el muy bestia no querría venir.. lo que pasa es que le daba pena que lo vieran en este estado" dijo Daisuke mientras jaló a un sonrojado Koushiro el cual estaba cubierto de un sustancia verdosa.  
  
"Cuando fuimos al cine alguien vomitó encima de él.. y aunque le dimos su merecido el olorcito y las manchas le dieron mucha vergüenza a su hijo" dijo Daisuke mientras Koushiro estaba muy rojo.  
  
"Lo que necesita su hijo más que nada es un baño" dijo Daisuke mientras lo llevaba al cuarto de baño.  
"¿Necesitas ayuda?" dijo mientras le quitaba el sueter.  
"Claro que no" dijo Koushiro mientras cerraba la puerta.  
  
Daisuke obserbó sus bolsas mientras le extendía un sobre en blanco a los Izumi. "Es por mi estancia en esta casa y por la molestias que pueda Causar" dijo Daisuke muy formalmente y luego de hacer un reverencia esperó la reacción de los padres de Koushiro.  
  
Para cuando salió del cuarto de baño vestido con su piyama Koushiro se encontró con Daisuke ya instalado en su cuarto mientras el pelirrojo solamente lo miraba con expresión pícara.  
  
"Tus días.. y tus noces será algo que jamás olvidarás" dijo el moreno mientras se recostaba en el futon.  
  
Koushiro puso lo sojos en blanco y murmuró un plegaria a cualquier dios que lo estuviese escuchando.  
  
continuará  
Comentarios.. espero que les haya gustado.. es posible que en el futuro interactuen los tres chicos.. 


	10. Escuela

Los clientes de Neo Gokuraru..  
By Ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 10.  
Escuela.  
  
Koushiro estaba esperando en la puerta de entrada a la escueda secundaria de Odaiba mientras esperaba que daisuke llegará de donde tuviera que llegar.  
  
Finalmente llegó con sus libros bajo el brazo.  
"Todavía no sé como es que consigues lo libros y más que ada como fue que te matriculaste en la misma escuela que yo" dijo Koushiro mientras Daisuke lo tomó del cuello en señal amistosa.  
  
"Vamos no seas aguafiestas" dijo Daisuke mientras pasaron junto a una pareja de chicas.  
  
"En serio Hiakri.. te robaron tu primer ebso" dijo una chica de cabellos purpura.  
"Si es en serio.. y era guapisimo.. ojos en lo que te pierdes mirandolos.. cabello rojo como la sangre ardiente que anda por sus venas" dijo La chicaen cuestion la cual traía muchas estrellitas en el cabello.  
  
"Ayy que emoción.. desde que emepzaste a seguir lo consejos de Mimi-sama la rompecorazones todo te esta saliendo a pedir de boca" dijo miyako mientras Koushiro se empezaba a sonrojar.  
"Si.. pero que boca.. si lo hubieras visto.. miyako" dijo Hikari mientras tomaba por los hombros a Miyako y le daba vuelta muy rápidamente.  
  
"ES EXACTAMENTE IGUAL A ÉL" dijo Hiakri mientras su amiga apenas ahogaba un pequeño grito de emoción. Hikari todavía sonriendo empujó a su amiga hacia los brazos y labios de un desprevenido Koushiro.  
  
Miyako cayó en sus brazos por "Accidente" y además perdió el equilibrio haciendo que suu labios besaran los de Koushiro.  
  
El pelirrojo sintió como la chica lo abrazaba por la espalda mientras le besaba con una pasión que creció como la llama ante combustible sumamente inflamable y suficiente oxigeno.  
  
koushiro abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente mientras la chica empezó a besarlo al estilo francés. Y lo peor de todo era que ella lo estaba arrinconando en la pared.  
  
finalmente el beso terminó dejando medio embobado por lo que acaba de pasar.  
  
Hikari se llevó a su amiga la cual temblaba un poco no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla al chico. "Estamos a mano" le dijo mientras se alejaba de allí muy contenta . Junto a una miyako algo roja.  
"Diablso Hikari.. me hubieras aviasado de qu era guapisimo" dijo la chica mientras la otra le sacó alegua muy divertida. "Lo siento"  
  
"Vaya si que tienes pegue" le dijo Daisuke en un tono picaron.  
"Callate depravado" dijo Koushiro un poco rojo.  
"Koushiro el playboy de la escuela" dijo Daisuke en voz alta.  
"Callate" dijo muy rojo al ver que las personas se le quedaron viendo.  
  
  
Iori por su parte estaba simplemente con lso ojso bien abiertos mientras su abuelo y su madre compartían la misma mirada de incredulidad.  
  
Takeru estaba manejando un cuchillo a alata velocidad cortando un rabano blanco.. y u instantes después se puso amover al arroz que se estaba cocinando en la olla.  
  
Segundos después empezó cortar unas salchichas y otras verduras auna velocidad que dejaba a la madre de Iori con la boca abierta.  
  
AL maestría con que manejaba el cuchillo dejaba al abuelo de Iori con la boca abierta.  
  
Finalmente Takeru terminó con las cajas de Obento y luego se dirigio a una olla de donde estrajó unos tallarines lo cuales los colocó en cinco recipientes con cierta salsa especial y luego fue por unos huevos y sal de cocina.   
  
"El desayuno esta listo lo mismo que el almuerzo" dijo muy contento mientras la familia Hida apenas podía contener el aliento.  
  
"De desayuno preparé yakisoba y Te helado" dijo meintras ponía los platos usados en el fregadero de la cocina y sentaba.  
  
La familia hida reaccionó después de haber consumido el Yakisoba.   
"Iori se nos va a hacer tarde y todavía no te has cambiado.." dijo Takeru el cual se lo llevó a la su habitación y comenzó a desvestirlo.  
Pero fue sacado bruscamente de su habitación con un grito de "Yo puedo cambiarme solo"   
  
Momentos después Iori salió completamente vestido y de un color rojo muy intenso.  
"Nos soy ningún bebé para que me andes.." pero Takeru le puso la mano en la boca callandolo por completo.   
  
Elchico rubio se acercó más y más.. haciendo que se sintiera intranquilo. "Es tarde y vamos allegar tarde si no nos apresuaramos" dijo Takeru mientras lo tomaba de la mano.  
  
"Nos vamos" dijo un relampago que salió por la puerta principal.  
"Se les va a hacer tarde" dijo la madre de Iori a una estela de humo. Ella se acercó a la ventana del apartamento y vio como Takeru llevaba del brazo a su pobre hijo.. e iba corriiendo una velocidad endemoniada. "Si quieren los puedo llevar" dijo mientras varios de sus cabellos se desacomodaban.  
  
Takeru se lelvó a Iori como si fuera uno de los banderines que se cuelgan el día del niño en japon. (Una imagen mas clara es la forma en com Ako se lleva a C-ko en proyecto Ako)  
  
Finalmente después de un recorrido a alta velocidad llegaron a la escuela primaria de Obaida justo a tiempo.  
  
Iori empezó a respirar al tiempo que entraron en el salón de clases jsuto cuando sonó la campana.  
  
"¿Asi que llegando tarde?" dijo la maestra mientras Iori se puso nervioso.  
"Lo siento mucho" dijo Takeru mientras se inclinaba.  
"Pero es que tuvimos un contratiempo con el cambio de horario" dijo el chico rubio.  
"Ahh eres el chico nuevo" dijo el maestro mientras le daba una mirada reprovatoria al chico.  
  
"Si lo siento pero por mi culpa llegamos tarde" dijo el niño mientras sonrió.  
  
A Iori dio la impresión de que le brillaron lo dientes a Takeru. La maestra junto con varias niñas suspiraron un poco al verlo sonreir.  
  
A iori le salió una gota de sudor en al frente al ver que también a unos niños de la clase se le quedaron viendo embobados.  
  
Takeru era unchico que hablaba muy bien el japonés.. y además tenía un aire extranjero que lo hacia ver encantador para muchas personas.  
  
"Bueno me presentaré" dijo Takeru mientras escribió su nombre con los kanjis no solo correctos, también muy bien escritos.  
  
"Soy Takeru Takaishi y soy estudiante de intercambio estaré aqui un tiempo.. me hospedo actualmente en la casa de Iori hida y por mi culpa se nos hizo tarde" dijo el chico mientras sonreía de nuevo.  
  
"Lastima que sea tan pequeño" dijo la maestra en voz apena audible.  
"¿No tienes un hermano mayor?" fue la pregunta de una de las niñas de enfrente. Haciendo que varias se atragantaran.. incluida la maestra.  
"Si tengo un hermano al que no veo muy seguido porque nuestras familias están separadas" dijo Takeru mientras varias chicas supiraron un poco.  
  
Mientras en la escuela secundaria de odaiba.  
  
Yamato estaba mas que aburrido en su pupitre cuando el maestro entró en el salón.  
"Bueno como saben nuestro maestro de inglés, el señor Sukihiro se retiró la semana pasada y he aqui a nuestro reemplazo temporal.  
"El joven Joe Kido" dijo el maestro mientras joe entró en la habitación.  
  
"Hello Good morning" dijo joe mientras Yamato solamente se dejó caer sobre la tapa de su escritorio.  
  
"¿Que no podré librarme de él?" dijo en voz baja mientras miraba el piso.  
  
Continuará  
Comentarios: No sé.. creo que lo hice muy rápido.  
  
50185 


	11. Recreo

Los clientes de Neo Gokuraru..  
By Ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 11.  
Recreo.  
  
Yamato Ishida finalmente estaba descansando.  
Todavía sentía los efectos de la gripa que el dió en el día anterior.  
  
su mente no dejaba de pensar en la cosas tan extrañas que le habían suscedido en las ultimas horas.  
Especiamente el chico que había aparecido en su casa.  
  
"okay la cena fue muy buena y no por eso me cae bien el tipo" dijo en voz baja mientras se recargaba en la cerca que dividía a la escuela primaria de la secundaria.  
  
Ultimamente se sentía muy Stressado con todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida. La aparición del chico que le estaba ayudando en la casa y en sus tareas le estaba distrayendo de las cosas que pasaban en su vida.  
  
"Takeru" dijo en voz baja al recordar a su hermanito.  
A su dulce e inocente hermano.  
"Ni siquiera conociste el amor.. te fuiste muy pronto de mi lado.. lo mismo que el estupido de Taichi" dijo con amargura mientras miraba su cartera en donde tenía las fotos de ambos.  
  
"Los extraño mucho"  
  
"Iori ¿dondes estas?" se oyó la voz de un niño a lo lejos.  
  
Yamato volteó y miró escondido detrás de un arbusto a un niño de cabello corto café. Escondido mientras miraba hacia una dirección en donde venía un niño rubio con dos cajas de Obento(Loncheras para lso que no sepan que es eso.)  
  
"Ahh aqui esta Yamato" escuchó la voz de Joe el cual se le acercó muy contento.  
"Aquí traigo tu almuerzo"  
El joven de gafas se acercó a Yamato y le acercó una caja de la cual salía un delicioso aroma.  
  
"Lo calenté en el microondas de la escuela.. así que estará muy rico"  
  
"Hasta que al fin te encontré" se oyó la voz del otro chico mientras se escuchaba un sonido de entre disgusto y enfado.  
  
"Oye Yamato"  
"Diablos no.. aqui viene esa otra vez" dijo en voz baja mientras uan joven con ropas masculinas se acercaba(pantalones anchos y chamara negra apesar de que estaba haciendo calor)  
  
"Hola Sora" dijo mientras miraba con reprovación a la chica.  
"¿No has visto a Hikari?" dijo mientras ella empezaba a trepar la cerca.  
"No.. no lahe visto" dijo el rubio mientras la chica sonreía.  
"Bueno es que debo preguntarle algo.. que lastima que no me acompañaste ayer.. la pasé muy bien.." dijo la chica mientras lo miraba.  
  
Deliberadamente ella estaba ignorando a Joe.  
  
"Pero me hubiera gustado estar más contigo"  
"Si claro"   
"Bueno debo de ir a buscar a esa niña.. le prometía Tai cuidarla" dijo mientras se brincaba la cerca.  
  
"Si bueno" fueron las palabras de Yamato al sentir comola vieja herida se volvía abrir en su pecho.  
  
Él realmente destestaba a Sora por la forma en que ella siempre pensaba que Taichi estaba vivo. Que sería capaz de caminar por entre los arbustos, salir de improvisto y asustarlo como siempre lo hacia. Las cosas nunca serían lo mismo sin Taichi.  
  
El desvergonzado que siempre lo hacía reir.  
  
Yamato estaba bastante molesto con lo que le etsaba pasando en su vida.  
Se sentía vacio desde..   
  
Hacia tanto tiemmpo que no podía sentirse completo que..  
  
"BAHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
  
Yamato pegó un brinco del terror y no fue el único que lo hizo.  
Al otro lado del cerco el chico de cabello corto también dio un respingo por lo que salió de su escondite sin querrer.  
  
Yamato sientió correr la sangre por su corazón como si fuera una marejada que arrasaba todo su paso. El color se le estaba subiendo.   
Taichi siempre hacía eso cuando estaba más pensativo.  
  
Con su mano en el pecho trató de controlar los salvajes latidos de su corazón el cual estaba trabajando como una maquina de vapor.  
  
A su izquierda estaban dos chicos pelirrojos.. uno de los cuales estaba en el suelo mientras el otro le estaba abanicando con su mano para que recibiera suficiente aire.  
  
"Vamos Shiro.. no aguantas nada" dijo el pelirrojo mientras Yamato sientió el corazón latir con fuerzas al ver los gogles que estaban en la cabeza del chico.  
  
"Tai" murmuró por lo bajo mientras a su espalda se escuchó la voz de un niño que decía.  
  
"Ya te encontré Iori"  
"K''so"  
  
Sin embargo Yamato miraba hacia donde estaba el chico.  
Por un momento vio a Tai antes de que la imagen se desvaneciera lentamente como un sueño.  
  
El chico que estaba arrodillado no podía ser Taichi.. era más joven y de apariencia un poco más descuidada.. o más tonto si eso era posible.  
  
"Se parece bastante.. pero los ojos.. el cabello.. su piel es más bronceada.." Yamato se sacudió la cabeza al pensar que estaba sufriendo alucinaciones.  
  
Solamente cuando sintió la mirada de Joe a un lado suyo recordó que estaba a su lado.  
"perdón.. pero me gustaría estar solo.. " dijo yamato mientras el otro solamente le recordó.  
  
"Nadie debe de estar solo Yamato.. Recuerdalo.. a tu hermano no le gustaría verte triste"  
  
Takeru solamente veía la escena con tristeza desde su lado de la cerca.. su mano se había acecado hasta que estaba a unos centimetros de Yamato pero el niño la cerró y se volteó rápidamente.  
  
Yamato sintió un cambio en el aire y volteó.  
"¿Sucede algo?"  
"No busco a un amigo.. pero no esta aqui.. creí que eras alguien conocido"  
  
Takeru volteó y miró de reojo a Yamato.  
"Te ves algo palido.. devarías comer algo más nutritivo"  
"Eh..?!!!!  
"!!!Ahh¡¡¡ Iori al fin te encontré" dijo triunfante mientras levantaba del cuello de la camisa a un chico del mismo tamaño que él.  
  
"Maldición"  
"Hey.. niño.. cuida lo que dices.. y aprecía a tus amigos.. nunca sabes cuando.. " yamato se quedó callado unos segundos y luego agregó.  
"Hay veces que los caminos se separa" terminó de decir Yamato mientras miraba al chico de cabello castaño corto.  
  
"A veces mueren" Iori lo dijo casi mecanicamente mientras baja la vista al suelo al pensar en su padre.  
  
"Iori.. no pongas esa cara.. parece que se muerió alguien.. animate.. para eso estoy aqui.. para aanimarte y ayudarte"  
  
"YA DEJAME EN PAZ" fue la voz de Koushiro el cual tenía a Daisuke pegado a su pierna como si fuera un apendice más del pelirrojo.  
  
"Es que hay una chica de cabello naranja que etsa bien buena.. y la vi que saltó la reja hace poco.. debes ir a su lado.."  
  
"Ya callate pervertido"  
  
Continuará.  
Coemntarios: Espero que les haya gustado. 


End file.
